T.I.M.E.
The Temporal Investigation, Management and Exploration Agency (frequently abbreviated as T.I.M.E.), acting as the primary law enforcement agency in the sixth season of Criminal Case, is an international body that regulates time travel as of the year 2029. It is comprised of multiple divisions that coordinate in order to preserve history in the age of time travel. Personnel Administration An overall administration oversees all the activities done by the multiple divisions of T.I.M.E. This chart enumerates and explains the roles of each member of T.I.M.E.'s administration. Temporal Crimes Division The Temporal Crimes Division is a special division within T.I.M.E. in charge of investigating crimes across space and time. Eleven people, including the player character, have acted as members of the Temporal Crimes Division over the course of the game. Each member of the team has been assigned a particular job: Other personnel Other departments/divisions in T.I.M.E. include the research department and the police department. This chart enumerates the T.I.M.E. personnel revealed throughout the game that are unaffiliated with administration and the Temporal Crimes Division. Notable events of Criminal Case Two recruits: the player and Nebet While attending the wedding of Amir Devani and Jasper Everett, Jack, who had come from the year 2029 representing the Temporal Crimes Division, recruited the player, telling that the future needed them. After accepting the position, Chief Scott immediately assigned them to investigate a time disturbance in Ancient Egypt, 47 BCE, which turned out to be the murder of Roman leader Julius Caesar. They eventually took researcher Benjamin Milo back to the present to be judged for the murder and for illegally traveling to the past under the guise of a royal guard named Pamiu. Whilst investigating, the player met most of the team members, the last of them being Kai, whom the player met shortly after being stranded in Ancient Gaul, 37 BCE. There, after solving a murder, the team discovered that slave Nebet had sneaked aboard the time machine, creating a time disturbance in the ancient times, which the team managed to fix later. Following the breakdown of the time machine reactor, the team was unable to promptly return her to Ancient Egypt, forcing them to temporarily recruit Nebet as a cook. After proving her usefulness, as well as revelations from Orlando that she had seen too much of the future, the team decided to take Nebet with them to 2029 so that the T.I.M.E. scientists could decide on how to deal with her situation. However, due to the time machine being sabotaged, the team became stranded in 1969, resulting in Nebet staying with them for longer and eventually becoming the player's partner. Stranded in the past After solving a murder in the Woodstock Festival, where the team suspected Janis' 13-year-old self, Nebet caught a mysterious man inspecting the time machine despite it being cloaked. The team then found enough evidence to prove that the man was a time traveler and also the person who sabotaged their time machine to land in 1969. Per T.I.M.E. protocol, Zara and Theo posed as Chief Scott's parents to leave a distress message in New York (where the T.I.M.E.'s HQ would stand) for him in 2029 to rescue the team. The team then went to S.A.R.A.'s launch pad in Houston to set up their homing beacon. Seeing that T.I.M.E. had not rescued them yet, they decided to carry out their backup plan. Kai said that the time machine's coding formula had been sabotaged, prompting the team to track down the owner of Leonardo da Vinci's treatise, Ruminations on Time, which T.I.M.E. had based all of its research about time travel on, for him to understand the formula. As the treatise was auctioned off to Hollywood actress Lorna Westerberg, the team decided to head to Las Vegas to get the treatise from her three days after successfully setting up the actual Moon landing mission. There, after solving Lorna's murder, the team discovered that she had bought the treatise for Soviet ambassador Lev Romanov, who had taken it back to his embassy. The team then teamed up with top-notch catburglar Nicoletta Marconi to steal the treatise in the Soviet embassy. There, after arresting Lev's killer (with Marina, Lev's granddaughter, being the suspect due to her unwarranted meeting with him), Nicoletta told the team that she had found the treatise and kept it in the embassy driveway. Unfortunately, the pages with the needed formula were missing. After preventing a nuclear crisis that had sparked from Lev's murder, the team decided to travel to the Renaissance to get help from Leonardo himself regarding the formula. However, in the 1515 London, England, after solving the murder of the Queen of England, the team found out that Leonardo had been arrested by the Spanish Inquisition, resulting in them rushing to Spain to save him. Fugitives in the altered present and Nebet's betrayal Notable arrests *Pamiu – 47 BCE *Venextos – 37 BCE *Claudia Pulchra – 37 BCE *Zosime – 37 BCE *Yuya – 37 BCE *Cleopatra – 37 BCE *Major Perkins – 1969 *Ellie Argent – 1969 *Mark Hamilton – 1969 *Frankie Paisley – 1969 *Graham Winslow – 1969 *Agnes Manners – 1515 *Isabel Vázquez – 1515 *Charles Ferrial – 1515 *Serap – 1515 *Cardinal Cisneros – 1515 *Abrax Tiakken – altered 2029 *Sadie Kek – altered 2029 *Eugene Donkin – altered 2029 *Akhen Khaba – altered 2029 *Nefertiti – altered 2029 Gallery Screenshots TIMEAgency.png|In-game artwork depicting the T.I.M.E. agency. TIMETimeMachine.png|The T.I.M.E. Temporal Crimes Division's time machine, seen when travelling to crime scenes. TiTComingSoon.png|Jack, Zara, and Amy in a "Coming Soon" in-game popup. JackandZaraSceneCleared.png|Jack and Zara pop up as the player receives his/her final score of a crime scene. JackZaraandPenelopeReports.png|Jack, Zara, and Penelope after filling reports for the player. Promotional images Season6Teaser.jpg|Reveal artwork for Travel in Time. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Organizations Category:Aligned organizations Category:Law enforcement agencies